Naenia
---- Story Story: Naenia in the virtual world is a mercenary and she s gathering money to find the guy that killed in the game her younger twin brothers Tieria and Regene so she can get revenge. When she heard that a player had found a very rare item she went after him to steal it and sell it to the highest bidder. Appearance Naenia is a young tall woman with long purple hair and slanted red eyes. She is normally seen wearing a short sleeveless black cheongsam with silver details, dark grey shorts underneath the dress, and black martial arts shoes also with silver details. Personality While sometimes, mysterious, playful, and aloof, Naenia is very strict and ambitious but can also be a bit arrogant when it comes to her skills. Her intelligence above most because as she keeps informants and connections all across the Server. Naenia is known to focus only on her assignment or her goals and may disregard others but she is self-righteous. Naenia can also someimes be a double-agent, in the end she only does what best benefits her. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Photo: Naenia keeps a phot of her twin brother's Tieria and Regene with her at all times. It is her most cherished item. Tessen: A war fan that Naenia can use as a close ranged melee weapon or a ranged weapon that can return to her. She can also use it as a focus for controlling and directing wind. Katana: Naenia carries a katana that she uses in close quarter combat. Senbon: Steel needles that Naenia can use as projectiles. The Senbon are mostly combined with her Hyoton techniques or hidden in the wind of her attacks. Fiction Powers Naruto Hyoton (Ice Release): Noblesse True Noblesse: This is a set of a diferent powers/abilities and as such if used to much without rest in between in may start to use the persons life span. *'Telekinesis' *'Suppression:'Naenia has the power to suppress strong explosions and attacks. She can quash a destructive explosion easily,turning it into nothing. *'Telepathy:' #'Mind Control:' If the user as a very strong mind and strong telepathic powers the user as the ability effortlessly to bring powerful opponents to their knees. In one instance,it can be used to take away a person's ability to breathe. #'Mind Reading:' With this ability, she is able to sense and understand the thoughts and emotions of the people in his immediate vicinity. For example, using this ability, a language can be mastered within a day. #'Mind Link: '''Similar to the psychic link (because of their bond as triplets) established between Tieria, Regene and Herself, Naenia can comunicate with anyone with minimun psychic powers. *'Force Field''' *'Immense Speed' *'Immense Strength' *'Blood' Reign/Blood Control #'Blood Affinity:' Naenia has a natural and rare affinity to blood. With it comes certain abilities that can only be used by those who, according to her teacher, "govern blood". She is also able to sense the origins of powers. #'Blood Field:' This power is unique even amongst that even the few people that have a small blood affinity don't know. It is a powerful ability used exclusively by those who govern blood i.e. Naenia. It creates blood out of thin air and transforms it into a powerful typhoon(or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence. But unlike Naenia, the last person with such control over blood was knowed for by having such a powerfull Blood Field that was able to shake sky and earth. #'Seal the Powers': Sealing other's people power and hers as well. #'Soul Weapon': Naenia's soul weapon does not have material form. One of her earrings is a seal binding this mighty power. The combination of her blood control and very own soul is his soul weapon. With the removal of the seal, Naenia lets out an enormous flow of power that can shake the surrounding environment and releases a giant whirlpool of blood. Unleashing her full powers, unfortunately, drains her life. Most of this power have yet to awaken or have yet to reach great levels. Kaze no Stigma Fūjutsushi (Wind Magic user):is a one of the four spirit arts. Wind arts are most effective for reconnaissance, but as Naenia has shown, it is also quite effective for combat. Unlike Enjutsu users, wind users have a much faster summoning ability. Users of Fūjutsu are known as Fūjutsushi (風術師?, Wind Technique Practitioner) and can draw upon the wind spirits. Fūjutsushi are able to conceal their own presence and are better at detecting elemental users. Apart from being able to fly even while holding three people, Naenia can launch blasts of wind that act as blades, and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting her body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage himself. It has also possibly that she has the ability to manipulate electricity, given that high speed wind friction creates static electricity. Original Power Ice Divination Ice Divination: Naenia can see the past, present or future in any of her ice mirrors. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Who s the most pissed off by raiju onna-d54n7d7.jpg|Team Mercenary Naenia by raiju onna-d54oah4.jpg|Naenia Trivia *Naenia mother language is Russian, but she is fluent in English, Japanese and knows a bit of Korean. *She really is the oldest of Triplets in real life. *She is Goth/Punk and loves visual kei music. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ice Category:Bounty Hunter